riftfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Pauliecoon
Welcome Hi, welcome to RIFT Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the User:Pauliecoon page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Grintal (Talk) 09:29, February 12, 2012 Talk Sure thing, thanks for adding some content. Grintal 18:00, February 12, 2012 (UTC) Also i noticed you added a bunch of currency icons. if you go to the Rift Icons page you will see which ones have already been added to the wiki. 20:00, February 12, 2012 (UTC) the templates are a good idea. i just don't have any real experience making them. i tweaked the cost one so it would use some of the icons already in use on the wiki. i haven't had time to check the NPC one. Feel free to add more. Grintal 00:34, February 13, 2012 (UTC) I really like that tooltip, since it enable mouseover viewing of an item like in the game. unforetunealt my technical ability is not good enought to know how to get it to work. I will see about making it so that you can do stuff like this. Grintal 16:41, February 13, 2012 (UTC) fixed quartermaster unkrat for you. as far as being the only people on here, we are currently the only 2 major editors. but that should be changin. last week a search engine came through and added all the new pages to their database since the last time about 6 months ago. at that time there was only about 500 articles.we went from about 10k hits a week to 150k a week in the last 2 weeks. with that many more people stopping by i woiuld think we will get a few more people adding stuff. I aslo changed your permissions, so you should be able to work on most things now. BTW thanks for all the help. Grintal 04:57, February 14, 2012 (UTC) That Template looks awesome!!! it would be cool if you could get it to add the category Category:Level 50 Lesser Planar Essence but if it won't,no biggie. I'll say it again, the Template looks awesone =P Grintal 04:11, February 15, 2012 (UTC) If it is gonna make that many categories dont worry about it. and no i dont have any IM. I'm not a very sociable person most of the time. but i do play on the deepstrike server as well. you might ( i play defiant) be able to send me a tell on one of my toons if i am logged on, they are all named grintal. Grintal 04:57, February 15, 2012 (UTC) When you are redoing an item page, you should just be able to rename it. It is probably better than making another page and adding a redirect. Grintal 00:24, February 16, 2012 (UTC) I had a thought. Since there are multiple versions of items, with the main diffence being the rarity. Did we want to have multiple items listed on a single name page? or leave the rarity in the name, so you know which version it is when you click the link? BTW if you want i can get you the info for the vent server i use for rift, so if you want to talk to me, you can. Grintal 04:59, February 16, 2012 (UTC) For example; the Savant's Cap of the Mythical has uncommon, rare, and epic versions. do we want 1 page that has all 3 items on it (Since they all have the exact same name)? or 3 pages 1 for each? if we are going to coninue making a page for each item. what are your thoughts on the naming conventions? continue with the system i came up with? or something slightly different? Grintal 06:37, February 16, 2012 (UTC) here is an example of what i am talking about Ascendant Cuirass of Fortune (Blue) and Ascendant Cuirass of Fortune (Green) if we redo them with the current item template they would bo have the exact same name, and wiki wont let you do that.what are your ideas on naming them differently, since they are 2 seperate items? Grintal 00:06, February 17, 2012 (UTC) That looks GREAT!, and the documentation is superb, very clear, easy to understand. Grintal 23:47, February 21, 2012 (UTC) Lol, I noticed that awhile ago. But this way I get to kill you when I PvP =P Grintal 17:11, February 27, 2012 (UTC) OMG the item template documentation was awesome!!! I especialloy like how the example will immediately kill you when equipped. I was LMAO at that. Grintal 02:00, March 2, 2012 (UTC) The template auto categories are great i tweaked the 1h and 2h ones so they will add new weapons to the existing catgories. About the icons. when i was working on this wiki pretty much by myself, swords were the first icons i added. strting with sword icon 1, sword icon 2, ... I noticed that once i got around 25-30 they were getting more difficult to visually go through and check to see if i needed to add one. so i broke them up into subcategories based on the orientation of the weapon on the icon. it is just a way to make it easier to visually scan the icons once you get a large set of them. Grintal 21:34, March 4, 2012 (UTC) WAY TO GO !!! It looks great. Our item template seems to be not quite right. =( Grintal 17:53, March 5, 2012 (UTC) If they are the same thing that you can get from 2 different factions. i would put it as 2 items on the same page, showing that you could get them from either place. If they are 2 different items we will have to think on how to name them. Grintal 04:03, March 6, 2012 (UTC) RE: Sidebar Hi Pauliecoon. Sorry for the late reply. That sidebar is part of the skin, just as much as the search bar, page title, navigation menu, etc., so it's permanent on every article page except the home page. On that article you linked to, the table for what Unkrat sells would get more available space if that NPC template displayed by itself at the top of the page, so that the other parts of the page (or at least the Sells section) could use the whole width of the content space. One option that doesn't involve editing the template is to use the clear template by enterting just above the Sells section, which would allow the section to use the full width of the area. Hope that helps. JoePlay http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb33036/wikia/images/e/e9/WikiaStaff.png (talk) 16:33, March 9, 2012 (UTC) RE: Platinum badges Those platinum badges were part of a special campaign with Trion. Each badge was only available to receive for about 3 weeks after the associated blog post was made, at which point the commenting was disabled. Sorry. JoePlay http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb33036/wikia/images/e/e9/WikiaStaff.png (talk) 21:44, March 12, 2012 (UTC)